Power Rangers Samurai A New Journey!
by surfervballgurl96
Summary: Hey this is my first story hope you enjoy!
1. Mias jog

**Heyy guys this will be my first story i am not starting from when they first started so I hope you enjoy! :-)**

-Samurai-

Mias POV:

Everything is perfect, no nighlock attacks for a few days. Just training and everything is just right!

"I'm going for a jog" Mia said to everybody while they were training.

"Okay can I come with you Mia?" asked Emily.

"I kinda wanted to go alone, sorry Em."

"Okay thats fine ill just go with you next time!"

"Ill call you guys if theres any trouble and im going to the market so I can cook tonight"

Jaydens, Kevins, Mike, Emily, and Antonios POV:

O no not Mia`s cooking again its so bad but I dont want to make her upset. Every body was all thinking the same thing.

**I know it`s short and im not a really good writer thanks for reading ill keep posting this whenever I can! :)**

**No copy right intended**


	2. The Fight

-Samurai-

Mia`s POV:

After about 30 minutes of jogging Mia herd Dayu talking to Serrator and Dekker.

"Now I want you Serrator to go to the Day Care center in the City and destroy it!"

Mia was shocked about what she just herd!

"Okay but after can I kill the red ranger?" asked Serrator

"No Dekker here will handle that after and when pinky shows up I want you to beat her up and take her to me so I can finish her OFF! After what she has done to me I want to have her be revenged!" said Dayu.

Mia was so shocked she almost fainted.

She wanted to call Jayden so bad but she did not have any time to do that.

When Mia finally got there (she was already morphed) Serrator was already tearaizing the kids and the adults she had worked with were trying to keep them calmed down.

"Get them somewere safe now! Hide them!" said Mia to an old friend of hers.

"Okay!"

"Well if it isn`t pinky were are the rest of the team?"

-Samurai-

Jaydens POV:

Just then the gap senser went of while everybody was training.

"Nighlock attack in the city at the day care go hurry!" said mentor.

"What about Mia" asked Mike.

"She`s alrady there fighting Serrator."

"What?" asked everybody scared for Mia they knew thats were she worked before.

"Come on let`s go!" said Jayden.

-Samurai-

Mia`s POV:

Back at the fight now.

"None of your conceren leave the childeren alone!" shouted Mia.

Then right after that Serrator had hit Mia.

She was getting hit so many times, she knew she was getting weak.

With all her strength she tried to hit the nighlock but he would hit her back.

"MIA!" Jayden, and Emily yelled. (All morphed)

But he was to late she is unconsious know and fell to the ground and unmorphed.

Emily`s POV:

While Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio were fighting Serrator.

Emily came running to Mia.

"Mia! Wake up please!" Emily begged

"I should`ve come with you."

"You rangers are lucky i`m drying out I will be back for her!"

Everybody else unmorphed same with Em.

"Why does he want her?" asked Em with a very sad emotion on her face.

"I do not know but we need to get her home to the infirmery." said Jayden.

"Let`s get there fast!" said Mike.

"Home." Jayden said when he traced the symbol.


	3. Injured

Thanks for reading I will post whenever i can summers almost here in about 2 months I will do a lot over the summer break. Fill free to send requests I will do them whenever I can! :-)

-Samurai-

Jayden`s POV:

Once they flashed in Emily gave Mia to Jayden.

"Mentor get out her now hurry!" said Mike.

"O no what happened?"

"She was fighting Serrator when we got there" said Kevin while they followed Jayden carrying Mia and mentor into the infirmary.

"Yeah she got unconscious after we got there" said Antonio.

"Jayden you can stay here and help if you want or someone else can help?" asked mentor.

"Ill stay Mentor" said Jayden.

"Okay everybody go do whatever you want to we will tell you when were done."


	4. Revenge Part 1

-Samurai-

Mike`s POV:

The moment Jayden walked in everybody started asking him about Mia.

"Mia is fine she is still asleep though."

Once everybody came in Mia started to wake up but struggled.

"Mia you awake?" asked Antonio.

Mia`s POV:

When I woke up I could not make out were I was at first.

Then I saw everybody crowded around me.

"Yea I am awake."

I tried to sit up but Jayden said I was not able to yet.

"How long have I been out for?" asked Mia.

"About 2 days I was so worried!" said Emily and started crying agin.

"Mia he said he would be back for you.?" said Mike.

"Yea well the reason I was there before you guys is that I herd Dayu talking to Serrator and Dekker was there to. She told him to go after me and take me so she could kill me!"

"Mia why did you go then?" asked Mike.

"Because I thought I would get there before him."

"We can`t let you go out alone you have to be with one of us!" said Jayden.

"Okay." said Mia.

Jayden`s POV:

Just then the gap sensor went off.

"He`s back." said Mentor.

"Ill go." said Mia.

"No he will take you now and also your in not good shape right now." I told Mia.

"But..."

Everybody went rite out and Morphed and ran to the Nighlock attack.

Mia`s POV:

I need to go now that mentor left I can go! I got out of bed and changed quickly.

I went out of the house without him knowing and morphed.

-Samurai-

Mike`s POV:

"Hello rangers! Wheres pinky?" asked Serrator.

"Somewere else." said Kevin.

"Why do you want her so much?" asked Em.

"A litttle word called revenge!"

"What did she ever do to you?" asked Jayden very mad at Serrator.

"Non of your BUISNESS."

Just then he hit each of us hard one by one. (We all fell to the ground and unmorphed.)

"No ONE hurts my friends!" screamed Mia when she ran to fight the Nighlock.

"NO MIA what are you doing here?" shouted Jayden. Everybody including me stuggling to get up.

"MIA!" yelled everbody when Mia got hit really hard. She unmorphed while she fell to the ground and was unconsious.

"NOW I got what I wanted time to bring you to Dayu." said Serrator while picking up Mia.

"Bye rangers!"

Jayden`s POV:

"We need to find her!" said Mike.

"I know first lets get home." i told Mike.


	5. Revenge Part 2

Sorry I haven`t been posting the last few days. I had a high fever. Im doing as much as I can know that I feel better. Thanks for the reviews, i`ll take requests and do them whenever I can! :-)

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

Mia`s POV:

When I woke up I saw I was tied up. I feel like I been hit by a truck. Nobody was in the room with me. So I tried to untie the rope with my teeth. After about 2 dozen tries I finally untied them. It hurt so badly to though.

When I looked for my samurizer it was gone.

Then Dayu came in.

"Looking for this?" asked Dayu.

"Dayu GIVE IT BACK!"

"Um no, look who`s calling Jayden!"

"What do you want with me?" screamed Mia and crying a bit.

"You ruined my plans with the brides I had kidnapped!"

"Yeah well my friends are looking for me right know."

Then I tried to stand up. It took a lot of energy but I managed.

Then Dayu started to fight me.

-Samurai-

Jayden`s POV:

When we got home Ji asked us to try calling Mia`s Samurizer.

"It keep on dropping calls." said Kevin.

"Let me try." I called and still no answer.

"Mentor check the map." said Mike.

"It can`t find her."

"We need to try again before it`s too late." said Em.

-Samurai-

Mia`s POV:

"NO!"

Before I new it I fell to the ground again after Dayu hit me."

And I was unconsious again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys Im finally continuing this story after like 6 months. I got out early today and have no school tomorrow because of hurricane Sandy so I decided to catch up on my fanfics! Please review! :)

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED

Mia`s POV:

When I woke up I saw Dayu was gone, I saw my samuraizer on the ground. I reached for it, it hurt so badly to move, I decided to call Jayden.

-Samurai-

Jaydens POV:

"What are we going to do?"

After about 5 minutes of no one talking my samuraizer started to ring! It was MIA!

"MIA! Were are you!?"

"Ja-jayden I don`t know wh-ere I am, but I am in a cave I think."

"Did see hurt you?"

"Y-yes. I can barley move though."

"Were going to find you, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up, I think I herd Dayu and Serrator come in.

"Where is she." asked Emily.

"She in a cave, lets track her while her samuraizer is on."

I know it`s short but I also have my other fanfics to do I will hopefully do some after my hw is done. Please review! :)


End file.
